Duplicity
by knirbenrots
Summary: It was a short call that Callen made, knowing he was overheard and his company wasn't overall friendly. "I need a lawyer", he told Deeks.
1. Chapter 1

**Duplicity**

* * *

A short story, some chapters only. Dedicated to the writer whose work I love to read and who I really miss around. Perhaps reading is the best medicine right now, Mulderette.

* * *

Duplicity /djuːˈplɪsɪti/ ~ double-dealing; the state of being double

* * *

 _It was a short call that Callen made, knowing he was overheard and his company wasn't overall friendly. "I need a lawyer", he told Deeks._

* * *

o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)

 **Los Angeles || Cotner Avenue || early April 2018**

She never really experienced the sheer pleasure of feeling this silk caressing her body. Instead, she was dragged from the bed roughly.

She hardly noticed how she hit her head on the glass night stand. It caused a bleeding headwound which would hurt every living being. No wonder — a nearly one inch long glass splinter got stuck only a scratch from Lynne Mulder's right eye. It made her moan in agony, even though she was out. She never noticed all the other things that happened, in the next few minutes.

And when she finally and slowly became aware of what was happening it was nearly too late. She struggled and fought. In vain. There was no way she could escape from the knife that tore her skin and penetrated the tissue underneath it. And again.

It wasn't meant to kill her on the spot, but she sure could die from it in the time that was left.

o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)

 **L os Angeles || early April 2018**

The job was a lonely one. Different from what many novels and television shows made you believe. It had been a period of eight full weeks now of making everyone believe he was Chris Brennan.

It wasn't a mission he chose himself. The order came straight from Mosley and for a few minutes he expected she still had a hidden agenda. But then, Callen remembered the vulnerability she'd shown when she told him about her son.

Still, it wasn't a usual case. Far from it, in his opinion. He'd be on his own, without the usual back-up from his team.

'They'll be doing fine without you', Mosley had argued. He agreed to that, although he hated the fact that she appeared to be ignoring his thoughts about working alone himself. He'd be reporting to her once a week and in case things might work out different from what she or he expected, there'd be agent Swan to discuss it with.

But even so, Callen simply hated the fact there wasn't a way to discuss the case with his own team, with his friends.

Again it had to do with the ATF. Somehow there were agents of this agency who were corrupt enough to betray colleagues to local gangs or to Russian or Mexican mobsters. And right now, he was supposed to be Chris Brennan. New at ATF, so called switching position from a CIA position in Europe.

He'd rented an apartment on the first floor in one of the cheaper places in the city and actually it was far too close to the 405 with no place to sit outside. At this very moment on this ordinary Thursday night, he wondered if he could simply drive his car to the Marina and have a beer at Sam's place. He sighed deeply, and decided he'd better resist those feelings. No way Sam Hanna was aware that Chris Brennan even existed...

He sighed deeply and after he finally found a place to park his Chevrolet Impala, he got out, took his go bag and hoped there was something fun to watch on television. One more day to go at the office. Maybe he could visit one of the beaches this weekend. He sure needed some fresh air and fresh thoughts about the position he held at the agency right now.

In this city, it wasn't that strange to hear the wailing of sirens coming closer.

He knew the door of his apartment wasn't able to keep the sounds of traffic outside and again, he heaved a heavy sigh. He dropped the bag and smelled it immediately. The distinct odor of blood…

For a brief second he stood and observed his place until he noticed the woman in his apartment. On the floor of his apartment. There was so much blood—on her face, in her ginger blond hair, on her body and on the grey carpet which covered the white tiles, where smears of blood were everywhere as well.

Then he kneeled and held his breath as he pressed his index and third finger in her neck. Far too weak. He reached for his phone. Then, from behind him, there were shouts and running people. And he recognized it, the sound of guns being drawn. Men simply pushing his door open, since he never closed it behind him.

Orders which were being shouted his way "Stay down!" "Hands on your head".

"Wait." His mind was in a whirl and he repeated "Wait. This woman… she needs immediate care. You… we should call an ambulance." Callen was about to turn around, but stopped when one of the police officers came closer.

"Keep your hands up, sir. And stay down on your knees." Slowly now, one of the officers moved towards the unknown woman who was so close to Callen right now. "Ankles crossed, don't move!"

He tried to stay as calm as possible. Still, he knew that whatever it was that had been going on, it had to do with his job at the ATF. He hoped his backstopping was good and thorough. If it was Nell's job, which he hoped, he should stick to it.  
"I'm a federal agent. ID is in the pocket of my jeans. Wanna check?"

More steps coming closer. EMT, he supposed. "This way," a third voice said.

"Adams, Greer, get this guy, read him his rights and take him into custody."

"Wait. I… I'm a federal agent and I—"

He was interrupted "And I am a police officer. You really think I care, mister federal agent? I heard it all, we'll find the prove and there's no way it matters to us that you are in law enforcement. Now, get up, carefully. We won't hesitate to use any violence if any swift or suspicious movements are made."

o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)

 **Los Angeles || LAPD office, West Street**

The interrogations at the police station had lasted for hours and hours, and Callen was already aware that whoever planned this all, had known what to do. Heck, he'd been on the other side of the table so many times and he anticipated every single question and statement beforehand.  
Being in an interrogation room wasn't what bothered him. It was what might happen afterwards.

The detectives who brought him in had changed position with two different men after a couple of hours — fresh and eager to nail him. It wouldn't work and Callen knew it long before they did.

They were disturbed by his questions though "Who was she? Is she still alive?" Yet no-one answered those question.

"Can I have a word with my lawyer?" Callen asked.

"Why? If there's anything to confess, you can tell us. So unless..."

"No," the other detective replied as bluntly as possible. "No sooner than by tomorrow afternoon."

Actually, Callen had lost track of time but he figured it was way past midnight already.  
"We're gonna keep doing this?" he wanted to know. "Because I know you want to and I know I can. But there's no way I am going to jail for something I didn't do, just saying. I'm willing to cooperate as much as I can, sure thing. Perhaps you ought to contact my agency."

It caused something of an meaningful glance which was shared between both detectives.  
"Why do you think you're in here, mister Brennan? For the time being, we're going to keep you in here. You might just as well enjoy our hospitality. First thing tomorrow morning you'll be heading for jail. Suit yourself to arrange whatever you feel to arrange once you're in there," the detective concluded.

o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)

 **Los Angeles || Metropolitan Detention Center**

There might always be the possibility there were inmates or officers who'd recognize him. His cover would be blown and perhaps worse, he would be vulnerable as NCIS special agent G. Callen.

Best option to avoid any contact with any of the other inmates was to be assured of time in solitary confinement.

He was led to a room where he knew pictures were going to be taken, even before the usual clothes were handed. "I want to talk to my lawyer first," he said to the officers who were around. "I'm working for a federal agency and hell could break loose once someone recognizes me," he stated.

For a few seconds, the female warden chewed her gum and checked her file, while she obviously let her thoughts go over his statement. Then she answered "You should have thought about that before you committed a crime."

"Who says I did?" Callen retorted.

"Guilty until proven innocent. Now, back against the wall and face the camera. Do not move until I say so," the woman told him.

He shook his head. "Not going to do that."  
Callen simply took the chance, although he knew it could work against him. The armed colleague of the woman came another step closer. It was clear he was going to force Callen – or Chris Brennan – to have his pictures taken. This time, Callen was willingly going into a fight he wasn't going to win and although it could work out critically wrong, it was worth the risk.

It was a short fight and he didn't win indeed. Eventually he dropped on the floor after another prison guard hit him on the head pretty severely. There would be bruises and he knew it was bleeding, but Callen knew too that he won some time.

"Solitary," he heard and it was exactly the place he wanted to be right now.

o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)

 **Los Angeles || Metropolitan Detention Center, three days later**

It was a short call that Callen made, knowing he was overheard and his company wasn't overall friendly. "I need a lawyer", he told Deeks.

"What do you mean?" Deeks asked. It sounded far from the usual and light way Deeks looked upon situations.

"Like I said, I need a lawyer and I hoped you would be the one to be around. You know, since you know me and—"

"What'you mean, I know you? Actually I wonder if I do. If anyone does... I mean, you just took your weeks off, on leave, without even letting Sam know. And then you simply gimme a call saying you need me. Doing what, why?"

He counted to ten, letting Deeks' words sink in. "Nell didn't tell you?"

"Nell? No way man. She helped us doing some research, especially when Sam really was worried. No way she told us something. Why, did you share anything with her?"

The prison guard pointed at the clock. "Time's up", he mouthed.

"Doesn't matter now, Deeks. I need you in here to help me, advise me. You're the only one I trust right now."

There was some humming, then the phone was taken from him and the guard took over. "About the time and place, tomorrow at three in the afternoon. Metropolitan Detention Center. Ask for warden Hermanez Garcia." Then, the call was ended.

"Wait... you mean I will have to wait another 24 hours before I'll see my lawyer?" Callen asked in unbelief.  
The only reply he got was a simple nod from the guard called Garcia.

o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)

 **Los Angeles || NCIS office **

A loud whistle sounded from the platform, something Mosley had more or less forbidden. Kensi, Sam and Hidoko looked up, expecting to see Eric standing there. Instead it was Deeks, summoning the others to come up at the Ops room. As ever, Nell and Eric were waiting in there, eager as ever to work on whatever there was to share.

"I spoke Callen today," Deeks said. "He made a short call."

Before he could go on, Sam interrupted "He called you? Why not me?"  
"Why didn't you tell us? Is that why you left in such a hurry?" Kensi asked. Deeks sensed that somehow he upset their feelings.

He nodded and said, although it would feel like a bomb shell to his coworkers "He's in jail. Asked me to come over for legal assistance, which I agreed to."

"Jail?!" Kensi exclaimed. "What— what happened?"

Deeks shrugged. "I honestly don't know. I've checked with LAPD, and Eric and Nell went through whatever system they could too. Nothing."

They hadn't paid attention to the moment the sliding doors opened and closed again, and not until they heard her voice it was obvious that Shay Mosley overheard their discussion.  
"Try anything on Chris Brennan," she suggested. "And by the way, detective Deeks, I do remember how you agreed too upon the rule to summon the team up in another way."

"Brennan, Chris?" Nell asked. It was saver to interrupt right now than having a discussion between Deeks and Mosley about rules, she figured. "Why Brennan?"

"That's the cover name he's taken for the job," Mosley said.

Sam shot a glare at the executive assistant director. "Wait... You said he was on leave," he mentioned.

"Why, he is. For the time being, he's not around," Mosley replied. "He agreed to take this, how shall I name it… this temporary job".

Again, Nell interrupted. "Gotcha! Chris Brennan was arrested 3 days ago. The district attorney is to file the attempt of murder. Not good", she added.

Mosley pursed her lips and muttered "That's why he didn't report yesterday."

"You knew what he was doing and didn't care to share anything at all? Who did his backstopping if it wasn't Nell? What kind of crime is he accused of, why and when?" Sam wanted to know as he raised his voice.

"He's been working for me, agent Hanna, and is currently under cover to find a leak at the ATF. And well, of course I wasn't aware of any crime he's committed. So please, do go ahead, Nell, and Eric. Keep digging, and let me know what you find."

"Let _US_ know," Sam said.

Her hand on her hips, Mosley turned and faced the team and repeated "As I mentioned, you do report to _me_. This is on a need to know basis, agent Hanna. Detective Deeks, please follow me. There are some things we should discuss now."

o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)

 **Los Angeles || Metropolitan Detention Center, next day**

He heaved a deep sigh once he parked his car in front of the prison. The past day and a half weren't that easy. Deeks had found the eyes of his co-workers burning on his back, as if he couldn't be trusted anymore at all.  
Meanwhile, he and Hidoko had visited the hospital where another ATF agent was admitted in a pretty bad state. However she - why did it have to be a female agent, he wondered – was still attached to all those awful machines and on medication, and according to the doctors, this situation would remain like this until it was decided she was fit enough to slowly get her to the land of the living. Until that, it wasn't clear why she had been in Callen's temporary home... And now it was up to him to prove Callen's innocence?

He was early, but his guess was it would be okay. He checked his hair, his face and opened the door of the silver-grey Ford. Once outside he took the suit jacket that fit his neat trousers, put it on, took a briefcase and closed the doors of the car.  
A quarter of an hour later Deeks sat in a small, windowless room, waiting for his team-leader Callen.  
Or Chris Brennan, ATF special agent. Who was accused of an attempt of murdering another ATF special agent, Lynne Mulder. Deeks was curious about Callen's side of the story. At the same time, he knew that a prison in this city was a dangerous place to be for anyone working in law enforcement.

After another quarter of an hour Deeks saw how the door finally opened and behind a senior guard Callen entered the room in the standard uniform of this detention center - a dark blue kind of jogging trousers with a light grey t-shirt. Another guard followed.

The first man introduced himself as Hermanez Garcia and then he addressed Deeks and Callen "You've got fifteen minutes to discuss your case. I'd advise you to avoid any chit-chat and come to business. Officer Aaron in here will stay outside. He will intervene if anyone lets him know".

He nodded and didn't await any responses but just left the room. The officer called Aaron then asked Deeks "You trust your client well enough to have him uncuffed, mister Deeks?"

He grinned a confirmation "I do."

Seconds later Callen sank down on the uncomfortable chair with a deep sigh, rubbing his wrists. Then he looked up and said "Thanks, Marty."

Deeks let his gaze go over the older man and noticed the bruises and the black eye. "You look like crap, Callen. What the hell happened? Why didn't you call any sooner? I mean, Nell said you must've been in here for what, four days?" He shook his head. "Got into some fight?"

"Thought I'd be best off in solitary, so I challenged a prison guard. And one more, just to make sure my plan would work."

"And?"

Callen huffed and let his hands go through his short hair "It worked. Till yesterday." His clear blue eyes showed some uncertainty. "Now I'm in the usual cell blocks, Deeks. Not good. I mean…"

"I know… I mean, I get it. You never know who you're going to meet in here. I'm gonna try to get you out of here, on bail. Thing is, it won't be today or tomorrow, I suppose. So you gotta hang in there, buddy."

He nodded and again, Callen rubbed his wrists and let his hands go over his face immediately after that. "That... the woman. Is she — did she survive?"

Deeks let his gaze rest on Callen's face, wondering and observing if his colleague showed anything unusual or whether or not he hid something from him. The only thing Deeks noticed that was out of the ordinary was the sense of regret on the other man's face.  
"Until now, she's still alive. I… we don't know if she will survive in the end. Which means it will be hard to tell what happened in there. How did you know her?"

"Hell, I don't know anything Deeks and I never saw her before. I was just this close to close this case."

"Her DNA was everywhere in your apartment Callen."

Callen shook his head. "I'll tell you again that I don't know her or saw her before. Deeks, I'm serious about this. I don't know how to prove it, but something tells me that someone in the ATF won't like the outcomes of what I was about to tell."

"Then tell me what you know. Time's nearly up," Deeks said. His mind was in a whirl, should or should he not let Callen know that this woman was another ATF agent?

The other man shrugged "Just one name. Promise me you'll let Mosley know. She'll know what to do."

"You can tell her yourself," Deeks suggested, throwing his head back since his hair was irritating him, or was it the stubbornness of the older team leader sitting opposite of him. Stubbornness or was it perhaps something different, the uncertainty of this situation? "Common, Callen. We'll get you out in no time, trust me."

The blue eyes of Callen showed a hint of doubt, then he shook his head, put his left hand on the table and placed his chin in it. Then he nearly whispered "Carter. Blake Carter. Tell Mosley."  
The only thing Deeks did was nodding. No repeating. He realized that Callen spoke in a way which wasn't to be heard, nor had it possible to read lips when he mentioned this name.

Was it seconds later that the door of this too warm room opened? He figured it was indeed. The man whose last name was Aaron entered and only motioned to Callen to get up.

Slowly, Callen got up, back in his alias as Chris Brennan. "Stretch your arms," Aaron ordered, and without any more words, he put on handcuffs again and led Callen out of the room. There was another prison guard waiting on the corridor, Deeks noticed.

"See you soon, Brennan," Deeks muttered as the most lousy greet he could think of at that moment.

o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)

 **Los Angeles || NCIS office, next day **

"You got to arrange this with the DOD," Sam stated. His stare was colder than Shay Mosley could remember, while it was only what, three months ago that this very same man comforted her when she first told him about her son.

"That won't be necessary, Hanna. There are some things which come with the benefit of being the executive assistant director. However, I needed to negotiate and let director Vance know in advantage."

"He's been there too long if you'd ask me," Sam added.

She stretched her shoulders and said, trying to be as confident as she could "Well, I didn't ask, agent Hanna. If I had doubted Callen's abilities, he'd be around and had been for the past two months. However, he had a job to do, which he performed pretty well, I must say."

"He's a federal agent, damnit, and in a Los Angeles detention center. Have you got any idea what that means? It could be only a matter of minutes before anyone recognizes—"

She held her hand as a sign for him to stop talking and said "Or he may stay in there safe and sound. Now, if you'll excuse me? I have some phone calls to make which do include the Secretary of Defense indeed, to the matter of what is going on in the ATF. And before you're asking, ATF is none of my business, however they did ask to solve a matter within their agency, as a kind of joint operation for which your partner was selected."  
She took her phone and started to dial a number. It was clear to Sam that she denied his anger and his demands, like it was clear to him there was nothing he could do right now. So he spun on his feet and paced out of her office, slamming the door shut louder than he should. He headed downstairs to join his co-workers and slid behind his desk just as angrily as he just felt.

"Sam-the-man… whatever it is, don't let it eat you," Deeks remarked.

Kensi agreed "It's not worth the fight with Mosley. She knows what she's doing."

"That's right," Deeks said. "I mean, she even arranged protection for the Mulder… ehm, the Mulderette. That agent, you know?"

Sam looked up "She did?"

"Sure. She's not that coldhearted as you make us believe she is," Kensi said. "Besides, we now have a lead. After all Callen mentioned a name. Which makes me think, maybe the wonder-twins can show us who we're looking for?"

"Thanks. That's a good idea, Kens." Sam got up in the same swift mode as he'd plunked down on his desk chair and hurried up the stairs again, followed by Deeks and Kensi.

* * *

Thank you all for reading!

Kni®benrots


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Duplicity**

A/N I sure hope you like this second chapter like the previous one. There will be one more to go, ASAP to be uploaded too. Thanks for leaving your reviews, Hoosier65, Guest, French Fan, Dramamama5, JaniceS, Amjm, Petunia3116, F4llon, Mulderette (!), wotumba1, countrygirluk56, BlackBear53 and Linda Wigington!

Kni®benrots 

* * *

Disclaimer: Of course, any resemblance with actual persons, places, buildings, and addresses are purely coincidental. This means that names or incidents which come by in this story are simple fictitious. All, except for the ones who were made up by CBS, Shane Brennan and R. Scott Gemmill.

* * *

 _"Tell me, what could go wrong?"_

* * *

o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)

 **Los Angeles || NCIS office **

In the last hour of their workday nothing special happened, nor did Mosley share anything new. All five members of the usual team disliked the feeling. Whatever Callen was going through, it was out of their hands.

Early next day, the team had gathered again at Ops, discussing what they had or missed when it considered this case.

"At ATF, our counterparts won't say a thing on what this special agent Mulder was working on. And Anna Kolcheck never heard of her. Nor did she know, by the way, that Callen worked undercover for her agency for the past few weeks. Which may be… well I personally think it is odd," Nell stated.  
She shot a glance at Harley Hidoko, who stared at the intel on the large screen. "Eric could try to… to look into their systems though," Nell continued, her voice softer now as if she was scared she would be overheard.

"He can?" Hidoko said, her eyes widening as she looked at Eric.

"I can. I mean, I know how to... which... well," he stammered.

"But isn't that hacking and wouldn't it be illegal?" Hidoko asked.

"Of course it is," Deeks replied matter-of-factly. "And only Hetty would approve to it. Not Bossy-Mosley of course."

"Quit it Deeks," Sam said. He then addressed Nell again. "Anything on Callen's assignment we don't know of so far?"

Again, Deeks replied. "He only shared this name. The one Mosley has to deal with. And—"  
Before he continued, his phone beeped and buzzed at the same time. He took it and glanced at its small screen. Then he sighed, pressed some keys on it and put the item back in the same pocket of his jeans. Then he looked around and heaved another deep sigh. "Gotta go. Bosley's got news for me."

On that he left the Ops room.

o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)

Three hours later, Deeks re-entered the Spanish style mission, a grin on his face and followed by Callen, who looked rather tired and the bruises on his face had colors varying from green to blue and yellow.

"It's so good to have you back in here, Callen!" Kensi said, showing him a grateful smile. "We were worried about you, y'know."

Sam grabbed his friend's shoulders and hugged him dearly "Hey, buddy. You're finally back where you belong."

Callen smiled at his team and agreed "Sure am happy too, guys."

But before he could really sink down on his chair at his desk, their boss stood at the cubicle.  
"Agent Callen. I want you and detective Deeks with me to the boathouse. ATF officer in charge Daniels awaits us in there for a debriefing. Five minutes from now," she simply summoned him. Having said that, she went up the stairs - most probably to get some files or personal things.

He groaned and got up before he truly sat down. Instead, he now leaned back against it and rolled his eyes to the ones he worked the longest with. "Guess that'll be _it_ for my ATF career," he muttered with a smirk on his face.

"And since I'm going to join you, I'm pretty sure ATF will want me for the next cover op," Deeks said.

"You? No way," Kensi chuckled.

"Actually, I think this case will be out of our hands and I must say, that's okay by me," Sam mentioned. "Those joint operations are not specifically our first priority and no matter how I know we can handle it, it doesn't mean we have to like it."

"True. I even had to remind myself to not to come around every now and then to share your thoughts about this case," Callen stated.

"Well, I'm just glad Deeks managed to get you—"  
Before Kensi could finish her sentence, Mosley showed up again and said "Nów, please, Deeks, Callen. And I'm sure you've got some paper work to finish, Blye, Hanna?"

o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)

 **Los Angeles || on their way to the boatshed **

"You know we'd come along with you," Callen said, addressing their superior trough the rear view mirror and his voice softer and sympathetically. "There was no real need to interrupt like you did, was there?"

"You think it was rude? I just think it's rude to keep a stranger waiting," Mosley replied. She was rather surprised by the team leader's remark.

From behind the steering wheel, Deeks agreed "That'd be rudeness at its worst. Besides, I prefer to see who and what's to come and to anticipate."

He never knew whether Deeks was serious or not, so Callen just nodded and relaxed for the next mile and a half. Then, Deeks parked the Ford just around the corner of the boatshed and scanned the surroundings. No other cars were around, and so all three of them got out and walked around the building.

"So, you think it's rude or not from this ATF guy to keep us waiting?" Deeks asked. He opened the door and continued "at least I can make us some proper coffee."

"Sounds good," their boss smiled as she turned around to join the detective.

"For our guest too?" Deeks asked from inside.

Callen turned around — some automatic reflex with Deeks' words. It was then when he saw a glint of a reflection and a red light which appeared on the entrance door near Mosley's jacket.

"Sniper!" he yelled as he threw her forward so that she dropped on the pavement in front of the entrance.

He stumbled right next to her, immediately after she heard the whistling sound of two bullets. The first hit hard material and probably got stuck in the woodwork which isolated the boatshed. The second one hit another target, which she couldn't really lay a finger on.  
Before she realized what happened, Deeks kneeled beside her, gun at the ready and scanning the area.  
"You get inside," he more or less ordered Mosley. Then he asked Callen "Where?"

A short sigh came from his coworker. "From the harbor. No way to take them out from here. Not with our weapons." Again, there was a short gasp when he finished his sentence.

Deeks' gaze caught Callen and he nodded. "Get in. I'll close the door and ask for some assistance."

"Deeks, I..."

Deeks narrowed his eyes with Callen's stammered words "Damnit Callen," he hissed, "how bad?"

It didn't really show but for his trained eyes it was clear enough. Callen was hit by one of the bullets. Deeks nodded and he raised his voice to address their boss. "Mosley! Call an ambulance and get the others here for back up."

"Can you walk?" he asked the team leader.

Before Callen replied, another shot sounded, missing Callen at only an inch and it made Deeks curse aloud. "Mosley?!" he yelled.

"I hear you," the answer came.

More or less crawling, Callen managed to get in and he sat down against the wall of the small corridor, gasping and groaning.

Her phone at her ear and talking in her usual calm voice, she leaned to check on Callen. "...his neck," she let the person on the other side of the line know. "I don't know." She listened to a reply which didn't reach Deeks or Callen, then replied herself once again "Get them in here fast, Harley."

She finished the call and addressed Deeks. "See if you can find some clean cloths. Maybe a first aid kit too."

"It's bleeding a lot," Callen mentioned, feeling weak already. "Who did they shoot, me or Chris Brennan?"

He leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes, breathing out slowly.

"Brennan," Mosley said. "Brennan was supposed to come with me for a debriefing. Daniels is the one who is going to see us."  
She was worried about the way the leader from this team that she took over from Hetty, for the time being, was looking right now. He was a great agent and had protected her from being shot. Vigilant as ever. If it wasn't for him...  
Then, inwardly, she shook her head. Of course they had been after Callen. That's why he - Brennan - had been put in jail for an attempt of murder. Chances he'd get out were small, chances that he'd be attacked by someone who'd recognize him were more obvious.

"What do you know about Blake Carter at all?" Mosley asked. At the same time, she took the two towels Deeks handed her. She sat down on her knees with Callen and pressed the towels as hard as she could to his wound, never worrying about ruining the impeccable dress she wore. She also ignored Deeks' worry which was clear enough, even without speaking.

"Carter... involved in human traffic," Callen said. "He... he has a team. Too many names. More... more suspicious... other ATF agents." Again he closed his eyes, tired from the talking, weaker than he wanted to be yet trying to fight that feeling but without success.

"Common Callen. You can't be that tired," Deeks said. It didn't help — his colleague was out.

Deeks was glad he heard the sirens of an ambulance coming nearer. Ever since he had managed to close the door, the shooting had ended and he assumed that whoever was responsible for it had long gone. Or had it been minutes, Deeks wondered. There was so much he was thinking of, things which mattered to him, to Mosley and ATF, and the things Callen had just mentioned.  
"What you think this Lynne Mulder has got to do with this case?"

Mosley shrugged "Your guess is as good as mine, detective Deeks."

"My guess is she was one of the good guys. Someone who stumbled on something which was going on. Another guess is that Callen was back in his place only minutes too early and 'they" – and he air quoted - wanted to deliberately catch him near a dead body. Which would've made it more difficult to get a ticket out of jail. If not, impossible."

A knock on the door intervened his thoughts and since he was the only one around to open it, he watchfully checked who were around and opened the door.

Only a few minutes later, the senior agent was put on a gurney to be transported to a hospital. "He is to be transported to Cedars Sinai. I insist," Mosley stated, her hands resting on her hips in a way to be superior to the EMT's. "While you're on your way his medical file will be e-mailed and ready to be used for the medical staff."

No matter how he'd had to get used to Mosley being in charge and that they all hoped to have Hetty back, Deeks did admire the straightforward way this woman acted.

The completely ruined and bloody towels still in her hand as if she were working in a kitchen as a chef, she stood there giving orders.

"Yes ma'am," the youngest of the EMT's answered. "Anything else you can tell us? You are aware that there's a specific protocol for shotgun victims?"

Mosley nodded once, showed them her badge and retorted "And you are aware that there's a specific protocol for special agents, undercover agents, who are admitted to a hospital? His name is Richard Carter and there is no reporting anything specific about any reason he is admitted to this hospital. Got that?"

This time the EMT reddened and mumbled a "Yes ma'am" as he turned to assist his partner.

o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)

 **Los Angeles || Cedars Sinai **

Almost at the same time Deeks and Mosley had arrived at the hospital, an Sam Hanna strode to the waiting area where the two sat. "Now this is what happens when you're supposed to have his back?" Sam shot an angry glance at the LAPD liaison.

"Wow... wait now Sam. That is not realistic. No way you could've avoided all of this," Deeks countered.

"That is correct, agent Hanna. In fact, your partner managed to get us in safely. And as we speak, agents Blye, Hidoko and Jones are looking into the matter to find out about the boatshed and the location from where we figure the shots were fired from, see if there are any tracks to who is responsible for this."

"I'd say ATF." Deeks added. "We haven't heard of this agent in charge Daniels, have we, boss?"

Mosley shook her head. "Agent Hanna, how about you and Hidoko go and check with ATF. See what you can hear from him?"

"Not until I've heard from Dr. Hammond himself how Callen's doing."

"He'll be okay Sam."

"Since when did you say you were a doctor?" Sam now caught Deeks' gaze and let out a breath heavy with frustration.

The younger man now shrugged. "Just saying."

Luckily, the doctor appeared from behind the sliding doors and looked around. "Agent Hanna. How come I'm not surprised to see you in here," he said. "However, I expected to see the little lady around as well."

"If you're talking about Henrietta Lange, consider me as a temporary replacement. Please tell us, Dr. Hammond, what there is to share," Mosley said as she meanwhile tried to brush off the dark stains in her dress. She knew this was only material that was ruined and that she should trade carefully not to ruin any relationships in this handpicked team. Despite of her previous thoughts of mixing the people in this team with some of the others in the country, she now knew it was a precious group and the people she now worked with, functioned well as a team.

Hammond nodded several times at the three people who waited for his words. Then he explained "We got one bullet this time, which pierced an artery. Which explains the massive blood loss. Next to that there are only things that time will heal in my humble opinion. I've seen this man in worse situations. However, as I said, it'll take time. The damage to tendons and muscle is quite severe," he explained. "Then there's the damage to the collarbone, from which we retrieved the very one bullet I was talking about. It should heal properly with some pins which we put in. All in all, agent Callen will be okay."

"Said so," Deeks mumbled.

The surgeon frowned and felt he could butt in again "Still, I think someone should tell him he'd better stop running into bullets. The metal fragments which never leave your body could kill any living creature in the end. Anyone of you studied cases about this matter? No?"  
He looked at the three persons in front of him and mumbled "Just saying."

"When will he be up and around did you say?" Sam asked.

"Oh, once he'll be in recovery I'd say in about an hour and a half. He's had a rough few days too, am I right? With all those bruises and the fading black eye. He needs to rest his body for a while, keep that in mind."

Mosley nodded "We will and thank you doctor."

She addressed both men once Hammond left "Now then, gentlemen, how about the two of you go and check with ATF. You can do this in this short period, can you, and be back in here within the period of time Hammond mentioned. Meanwhile, share your thoughts and all possible facts, without the quarrels and reproaches."

She didn't await their responses, took her handbag and headed for the restrooms to do some damage control. Then, after that, she needed to think, arrange or rearrange the pieces on her chessboard.

o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)

She didn't know the woman who sat next to her bed, but so far she'd seen only one guest in this small room, except for the medical personnel and the uniformed guards outside the very same room. One if her own agency had been around and although Lynne Mulder didn't really know him, she had seen him before and heard of him too. Richard Daniels was one of the good guys, she was aware of that.  
She blinked her eyes several times and pressed the button to raise the head end of the bed to a more upright position.

The other woman smiled at her and introduced herself "Shay Mosley, Naval Criminal Investigative Service. I'm the one who arranged the protection in this section of the hospital, miss Mulder."  
She expected the younger woman would suggest to call her Lynne or something else to break the ice, however there was a simple nod of her head. So Mosley continued "How do you feel?"

"Tired. Had the first exercises this morning since—" she paused in there and sighed.

Mosley smiled politely and said "I can imagine. I'll try to keep it short then. I hoped you could tell me in your own words what happened in that apartment. Whatever it is you can remember."

"Why? There should already be a report somewhere anyway."

"I am aware of that, miss Mulder. In fact, I ask this on behalf of someone else."

"A someone else who won't come around herself? Or himself- whatever."

"That's irrelevant. In fact he is near, but at the moment unable to talk to you and ask. You see, he was shot only a few hours ago."

That explained the tired and worried look on the woman's mocha colored face and the way her dress was all messed up.  
"I really don't remember that many things," Lynne Mulder said. "I... I just finished a day's work, reported to my superior, had a cup of coffee and left the office. Headed to my car..."

"Who's your superior? Do you work alone on your cases?" Mosley wanted to know.

"Andrew Smith and no, we work in couples. My usual partner is Martin Olson, who's on holidays right now. Idaho, if you feel like checking it."

Mosley sent an appreciative nod and agent Mulder continued "Anyway, as I said, I went to my car, got in and the only thing I remember was the strange smell in it. That's it, until I more or less woke in there. In that place... Which was horrifying. And I was out again."

"And here you are. Still alive and recovering from some pretty bad stabbing wounds." Mosley said, hoping to encourage the other woman to talk. For the eye, the ginger haired younger woman looked all right, with only some neatly done but still very visible five stitches near her right eye. The other, more severe wounds were hidden beneath a shirt.

"At least they got the one who did this," Lynne said, fumbling with the pillow, somewhat uncomfortable with Mosley's gaze going over her face and further.

Mosley shook her head. "Unfortunately they were wrong about that. The one who was arrested tried to save your life. He... well, he's one of my agents and worked undercover. He was to report the very next day about the outcomes of his investigation. You see, he knew about a high placed person in your agency who has got himself involved in human trafficking."

"His name?"

"Brennan, Chris Brennan."

There was a shake of her head and she looked around, nervously until her gaze caught Mosley "the other name?"

Mosley wet her lips and decided it was safe enough to speak. "Blake Carter."

Lynne Mulder only nodded.

o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)

 **Los Angeles || Ten days later **

He decided to ignore the stare of his best friend and Callen simply said "Stop whining Sam. You're not a ten year old and neither am I. I'm not following orders, nor ignore any. All I want is for any of the trustworthy ATF agents to simply do their jobs without being scared. Besides, you'll be only a few steps away."

"And able to monitor all your movements, right?"

Callen raised his brow, then chuckled "Don't tell me you've got any trouble with that, big guy. C'mon... you should know better than that."

Sam shrugged. He didn't have to like Mosley's and Callen's latest plan to lure the last few men into a trap they could not resist; a kind of blackmailing with some details only Chris Brennan and Lynne Mulder would know of. He glanced at his partner. "I hate this. You should still be recovering, G. Same goes for Lynne Mulder, for her even more I'd say..."

The smile Callen sent his way was an honest one. Never over-estimating any of his own capabilities. "I'm righthanded, she's lefthanded. We both know how this works, Sam." He paused for a few seconds. "She insisted to work on this as well, Sam, even though I agree, it may be too soon for her. Perhaps she's not strong enough yet, but she's determined and—"

"Strong headed, just like you. I get the picture, buddy. Still, it doesn't mean I like it. Who would've thought this agency had rotten apples in it like it has? It cost Daniels' life, agent Mulder's almost as well and you, well, another scar on that pretty boy's body once again. You were cleared for field work only yesterday afternoon and now Mosley wants—"

Callen shook his head. "I want it too Sam. And you know, Hetty would have made a similar decision. And I trust my team. Kensi is around in the building across the street, you and Deeks are only a few steps away, Eric's got the place bugged, Mosley and Hidoko are observing from ATF's office and LAPD's around too."  
His clear blue eyes rested on his partner's face, calm and confident and he continued "Tell me, what could go wrong?"

* * *

 _Thank you all for reading, once again!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Duplicity**

* * *

A/N awesome, all those comments on the previous two chapters. Wasn't completely satisfied with the small pieces I wrote, being distracted due to personal things. But I kept to my word – it is a three-chapter short story only with perhaps a rather open end. Please enjoy it and let me know what you think of it.

* * *

o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)

 **Los Angeles || NCIS boatshed **

The two of them arrived at the boatshed where Lynne Mulder was waiting, together with Deeks and Kensi. "We've got this, guys," Sam said, addressing the two junior members of the active team.

"Uh-huh," Deeks shook his head. "No way, Sam-the-Man. We're in this together. We're going talking this through together too. And with that, I mean, all of us: you, we, us. And miss Mulder, of course."

"Guys… grow up, will'ya?" Callen said to his friends and team members. "Let's just go through this right now". He turned to the woman in the boatshed. Someone he'd met before, though in different circumstances.  
Callen and Lynne Mulder had shared a few sessions of physical therapy during the time they were in the hospital, and again during their sick leaves. It felt okay to discuss their jobs, okay to have a cup of coffee together. No matter it was all about the case, and this was going to be just a quick set up, it felt okay. She was a trained agent, someone who would know how to work in the field.  
He didn't even ever feel guilty towards Anna — their relationship could not really stand a chance. She was too unpredictable. He never knew her true reasoning.  
Lynne however appeared to be a stable person.

After he explained everything, he just knew it was going to work out just fine. He'd planned all this so very carefully. Being with Lynne Mulder in his temporary apartment would simply be a means to get to him.  
Carter Blake's men had made a mistake. One of which the man himself wasn't even aware of: both of them were still alive.  
Right now Lynne was more than willing to betray the new ATF agent Chris Brennan. She'd be double-crossing him. Well, that was the scenario they'd worked out.

o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)

 **Los Angeles || Cotner Avenue**

Being back as Chris Brennan in the temporary apartment after the nearly three months away was odd. The carpet in the living-room was renovated and so was the lock on the door. The keys had been sent to his postbox.

He looked around. The place was so not him. But for the time being... he needed to act as if it was his. Just until the call would come.  
He didn't have to wait very long.  
Lynne Mulder called ATF with the land-line in her own place, all according to plan. Immediately after that, she made a phone call to Chris Brennan and he invited her over. She arrived thirty minutes after she called, and Callen fully understood it wasn't an easy visit for her.

He let her in, without speaking, just with this simple and honest smile. She bit the inside of her lower lip, a sign that showed she was nervous indeed.

The place was so different from his own. From many places, he agreed. Not like Sam's place, nor like Kensi's. Again, without words, he invited her to the small living room and the dark red couch in it. Once she sat down, Callen asked "You made the call?"

"Like we discussed," she nodded.

He gently touched her hand just to make sure he had all of her attention, and he wanted to remind her once again "You know this may not be a nice game we're going to play, Lynne."

Her eyes, a greenish grey, locked on his gaze and they matched the seriousness in Callen's clear blues. She just nodded as a response.

"This is what we do, right?" he then said.

Again, she nodded and so Callen continued "Whatever I say, shout, yell or whisper, just ignore it. It's never meant to be personal. Remember, it's just a job. Do not intervene... anything. It's hard to tell how the game is played."

"Your team, your people… the ones I've met only earlier, they are around, right?"

He sent her another encouraging smile. "They are and they hear every word we speak right now. So do the people we trust at your agency."

For a brief second he read a question in her eyes but then she understood. "You mean Andrew?"

This time, it was Callen who nodded.

"All we need is—my betrayal then?" They discussed it before, it was just another confirmation.

Again, he nodded.

o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)

They went for a late and short walk, in clear sight and with Nell and Deeks a few steps within reach. Had a shower at his place, though not a shared one. Had a pizza delivered which they ate together.  
Nothing happened. No suspicious cars in the streets. No incoming phone-calls. Just nothing.

The main room was bright and although Callen wasn't explicitly fond of the color scheme, he admitted that it made the day look brighter than it really was.

She sent him a shy smile "You look happy in here," she said. "And again, thanks for giving me the opportunity to thank you for saving my life, Chris."

He smiled at her, something he knew the audio wouldn't pick up. Despite the fact she was far from really recovered, she looked alright for the eye.  
Of course the two of them hardly knew each other and definitely never met before this ATF case which Callen started as Chris Brennan. But during his recovery, Callen read her file and recognized the confidence in the cases she'd handled so far.

She accepted a glass of wine while he capped a bottle of beer and they drank it, talking a bit about nothing important really. Work-related, their careers and about the latest on politics. Still nothing.

"You think anything will be going on at all?" Lynne asked. "I'm pretty worn out, actually."

"Which doesn't really surprise me," Callen smiled. "Not after what you've gone through."

It was out of his comfort zone, and hers, he figured, what was to come next. He remembered playing the same kind of couple once in the past. Last time and many times before, it was with Kensi. With a woman he hardly knew, it was going to be different.

He took his shoes off, his socks and pulled off his jeans and jacket, and lay down on one side of his temporary bed. She simply turned off the light and probably did the same, feeling uncomfortable as well, he figured.

Nightmares weren't strange to Callen and he understood too well that this was what she suffered from. He never shared how he found her and what it did to him, let alone what she must've experienced. But he read reports and files and combined it with his own memories.  
She told him before that she was exhausted and he understood she needed her rest. Her muffled screams and his hushing sounds coming from the exact same location might have everybody else wonder what they were doing, but he didn't care. For now, this was not about work. It was about feeling another human being.

Most people who went to bed at about the same time they did would be sound asleep by now and he wondered about how his team-members were doing by now. It had sounded okay when Mosley had explained this end-game for one of the ATF's highest in paygrade, but right now Callen wondered if the plan would work out the way they expected at all.

o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)

 **Los Angeles || NCIS office, Ops room **

Even now, while they were all waiting, watching and listening, Eric had all systems work just as hard as they had done in the previous weeks.

Only now, when no-one really controlled his search and because it was a joint operation, he tried what he had wanted to do minutes before Callen had returned from jail. He entered some simple search tags.  
He was all alone and it had been a long day already. Sipping from the steaming hot coffee which he wasn't allowed to drink up here, Eric Beale yawned. He read a bit until he felt quite embarrassed with the sounds he heard coming from Callen's place. He need not listen to what he figured he heard, and wondered how on earth Callen did the things he did. He turned down the volume, heaved another deep sigh and started to compare dates, names and facts once again.

o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)

 **Los Angeles || Cotner Avenue, apartment nextdoor**

Bickering with Deeks all day had worn Sam out. It was different from being with his regular partner and he got cranky during the past few hours.

A joint taskforce was never his thing.  
ATF had a different kind of procedure they followed and so did LAPD. He hummed. Put them all together it was kind of a cartel. Different ways of operating, different enemies who all had different ways of approaching businesses, civilians or organizations. Enemies who formed cartels.  
Then suddenly he wondered if somehow Carter did exactly that too - forming a cartel with another cartel, not only with his own ATF people but with the ones they supposed to fight.

"That is exactly what Callen thinks too. What he trusts that will be proven eventually. If not today, perhaps tomorrow. But soon," Deeks had mentioned.  
That was before he and Nell followed Callen and the female ATF agent, and once Deeks returned the mood between them in this crappy apartment near Callen's place changed rapidly.

Thoughts about how people could pull an act instead of showing real feelings and Callen's abilities to be who-ever he needed to be were discussed. Then, in their place, the muffled cries and moaning sounds were heard too and Deeks had his ammo for sharing even different ideas.  
Things Sam never wanted to hear.

o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)

 **Los Angeles || Cotner Avenue, 4 hours later**

They came without a warning, just when everyone was least expected it and in the middle of the night.  
Maybe he dozed off as well, Callen thought. Just until he heard the sounds and he woke up, just before Lynne Mulder did too. They realized this was the moment they all were waiting for and he asked her once again, he asked, softly and swiftly "You ready?"

She breathed in deeply and replied in a hushed voice "I think I am… I am."  
Some missions were a choice. He knew it, she knew it and they both made the choice before, willingly.

It was a complete raid. Which came unexpectedly, for them and for the others who were tired, waiting for replacement.

"Brennan!" A uniformed male agent entered the bedroom and Lynne pulled up the sheets in a way to hide, as if afraid to show what it was to show.  
Again, the agent spoke. "Chris Brennan, you are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent, and anything you say can and will be used against you."

"No way. Tell me, what's the accusation? Can I call my lawyer?" He countered. Callen counted four men, two LAPD officers and two men dressed in a rather dull suit. Could be FBI, but he supposed they were ATF and all he hoped was that the camera's picked up the faces and that the dim light still would make it possible to find the ID's they needed.  
Again, he asked "What am I accused of?"

"Treason. You're the one who is accusing one of the deputy assistant directors of fraude and worse."

Callen shook his head. "I'd like to see your ID's first, before I do anything at all."

The ATF agents both flashed their credentials and he wasn't able to read any names in the same seconds.

Then it was Lynne Mulder who butted in and acted the way they both had agreed upon,  
"You..." She swallowed before she continued, "We know it was you who came with the rumors about Blake. And it was you who tried to kill me."

He sent an ice cold glare at her and his voice was just as cold when he said "So you decided to invite me in here in your bed to spend the night with you. Or were you ordered to do so by Carter? You obviously are close to him. You share your sheets with the guy as well?"  
He let his gaze go over her hardly dressed, slim and muscle-toned figure in a way that suggested he meant every word he spoke and the hint of his insinuation was meant to hurt her.

He'd told her it was all about the job.  
Nevertheless he deserved Lynne Mulder's slap in his face and the disgust he read in her eyes.

Callen continued "Tell me, you know these monkeys? Because they sure look as some of so called agents at the agency."  
He did recognize their faces but it was a wild guess. Nothing to work with. No proof against Blake Carter at all. Nothing yet.

She just put on her jeans and a button down shirt over the blue tank top she'd worn in bed and while she tied her shoe-laces she said "Blake wants to meet with you, Brennan."  
The way she smiled at him was full of confidence and arrogance and it surprised him how quick she responded and acted. "I suggest you'd better get dressed too. It may look better on camera during your interrogation."

He frowned. "No way., you bitch. If Brennan wants to talk, let him get in here. Not going with those gorilla's. You wanna go, go."

Both of them were aware of the over-watch spray in their shirts and underwear and the camera's next to the door.

She caught his gaze and he read only a question - let's do this together. No matter he told her several times it wasn't going to be easy, Lynne wasn't sure how this man was playing the game. She observed how he set his jaw, but in fact his face and his stance were overall unreadable.

"Larry," she addressed one of the men she definitely met before. She couldn't share anything with the man she should address as Chris Brennan, nor with anyone else. Still, Lynne was aware several others listened to all that what was said. "Larry, give me your gun."

'No intervening,' Callen had told her. Screw that. If they needed proof, if they needed to end the pathetic and worse, the sick things Blake Carter and his associates did with people and money, they needed to get close to Carter and get him to talk.

The man she called Larry simply smiled her way and shook his head. "Agent Mulder, we'll handle this. We've got this. LAPD is here to step in, if necessary."

Together. No matter that Callen trusted his coworkers had their back, he also knew that he and Lynne Mulder had to stay together while playing this game. None of Blake Carters people trusted him as Chris Brennan, and although Lynne Mulder was to play the one who betrayed him and was planning to escort him while they were going to see Carter, Callen figured some of Carter's people distrusted her as well. After all, she'd been the victim who was supposed to die in this very same place and true, there had been no witnesses and so it was hard to be sure of the contrary.

In only a matter of seconds he let different scenarios go through his mind. He chose the one in which he tried to fight his way out, even though it was useless in the end. All that happened was that, again, Lynne Mulder slapped him in the face and he was led away with another few bruises and in handcuffs. Just some federal agents who arrested a civilian.

o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)

 **Los Angeles || local police station's interrogation room, 4 hours later**

"Who did you talk to?"

He just smirked at the man's question. This was why he and Lynne Mulder should stick together. He glanced at her in a nearly unnoticeable way. "Daniels," he answered, "Richard Daniels."  
With the slightest tilt of his head he simply knew, expertly, how the other part of his company in this room was irritated by what appeared to be an arrogant behavior.

Indeed he received an ice-cold glare from the man who appeared to be the leader of the two. "Daniels is dead."

"He is," Callen confirmed. "But then, I had nothing to do with that."

This time, both men smiled at each other and again, the man Lynne had called 'Larry' and who was the smallest of them, also the youngest, he assumed, raised one brow and replied with a question mark "You didn't?"

On that, they shared some glanced as in a none-posed questions. Then, Larry addressed Lynne "Mulder, you're with us."  
Callen read the same anxiety in her eyes as he felt, however, she simply followed.

Only some minutes later, the door opened again. This time, the man called Larry entered as the first person. Behind him, Callen recognized Blake Carter himself. Then there was somebody unknown to him, the same partner of the Larry guy and Lynne Mulder.

o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)

 **Los Angeles || Ops room || NCIS head quarters**

For the umptieth time Eric saw what he did not really understand. Mosley told them before that she had created the alias, the identity of Chris Brennan. A former CIA agent. But then, Eric Beale saw how Brennan's so-called co-worker William Barnes worked for ATF right now as well. With Blake Carter.

He shook his head.

No way.

Eric Beale did what he had to do. He called Shay Mosley.

o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)

 **Los Angeles, minutes later**

-"We need to interfere, agent Hanna," Shay Mosley said, addressing the senior agent through his earpiece.  
All the others were listening as well, she knew, and soon several questions would be posed to which she needed to respond as well.

He wondered how on earth she was able to stay this calm when they all knew by now that Blake Carter was the best at what he did. After, the man understood how everything worked: both law enforcement agencies and cartels. Unwritten rules, protocols, tricks and filing reports.  
"But then it means this mission still aint over and Blake Carter is still in the game. Tell me, when does it stop and how?" Sam wanted to know.

-"Carter is a clever guy, Hanna. Whereas you were afraid for your partner's welfare when he was in jail, my fear right now is that this William Barnes, who's a rogue CIA agent found out already."  
She heard his annoyance which could easily turn into anger and so she added  
-"And yes, this is too coincidental and yes, I should have checked with agent Callen befóre we started this whole charade, you're right."

"Right. So you tell us the operation is breached. How do you need us to intervene, boss?" Deeks said. He'd taken a seat in the passenger seat of Sam's Challenger, a seat which was usually taken by Callen. They'd parked the vehicle near the place Eric indicated simply because he'd followed the track of the over-watch spray on the clothes.

Her response came quickly as ever.  
-"Detective Deeks, I assume you and Hanna can come up with a plan. May I remind you that agents Blye and Hidoko are right around the corner? Plan, think out of the box if it helps and make sure you are doing the right thing. If possible, get Blake Carter out alive. It would be best if none of the ATF people around know about our action."

Eric then was on the line as well. I've got some names guys. Names and faces of the people who were at Callen's place. I mean, Chris Brennan's place when he and special agent Lynne Mulder were in bed. Together."

"Your input is priceless Beale. Nevertheless. Names and faces. Can you send them over to our phones?"

"Already there, Deeks," Eric said. "Larry Wallish and Sullivan Johnson. Tied to Blake Carter's missions for the past three years."

o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)

 **Los Angeles || local police station's interrogation room**

A sly smile was on Blake Carter's face when he watched how Callen sat in one of the chairs in the room.  
"Too relaxed, mister Brennan. You're far too relaxed. Tell me, are you wired?"

Callen just huffed as a reply and so Carter turned to Larry "You checked?"

The younger man took off his jacket and hung it over one of the other vacant chair. Then he calmly shook his head and said "Not yet. We could do that now, right?" Larry nodded at his partner and ordered "Uncuff him."

"Wait."  
Callen was surprised by the short warning which came from the third man. There was something familiar now he studied the man, yet he could not remember right here and right now from which situation.

"What?" Carter said.

"You can't trust him. Not being uncuffed, I mean. He won't be wired, I guess. You'd better check for earpieces. Small camera's, perhaps. He's always had a special interest in items like that."

Carter's order was short once again. "Check."

They were rough, and he knew that these men knew they had nothing to lose. "Who'd you talk to, Brennan?"

"Already told them. Your man Daniels."

"You realize that there's a major mistake in your backstopping, don't you now, agent Brennan?" Blake Carter said. "Or wait, we could call you 'Ghost', since it was your nickname at the CIA. William in here mentioned it."

Again Callen let his gaze go over the fourth man and pondered the words Carter just spoke.  
"You get up on your feet, special agent Callen." Then "You, Wallish, uncuff the man.

The man sure knew where to hit him best and despite the fact he'd been cleared for fieldwork again, he heard and felt the new crack in his hardly healed clavicle.

"You should've recognized your former partner. As I said — a major mistake. What works for me is that Williams knows all about you. Perfect duplicity, I's say. Now, who else knows, except your team at NCIS and except for an ATG worker of mine, who conveniently died?"

He shook his head, meanwhile scolding at his own ignorance. He'd never been this sloppy and always had trusted Nell to take care of his backstopping. This had been Mosley's however, this time, Deeks told him before, yet he never checked it again.

Even without his hands cuffed he didn't stand a chance to overwhelm four armed men. Sure, if they'd been just some ordinary goons, and if he were with Sam, perhaps he'd give it a try.  
Not now.  
All he could do is to try and win time. Callen was willing to take risks, but preferably calculated risks. Not with another agent around who was in it with him. Never risking someone else's life. Not now. Maybe he could think of some kind of plan B.

"They know indeed."

A low curse came from Williams. "Damn. Got to search him for electronic devices anyway. There must be some way so they can listen what we do and say."

Callen just smirked. Four strong hands kept him upright while they managed to get him out of his jacket. Not the gentle way and he was bothered by the way his left shoulder and arm were manipulated.

"Mulder?! What did he tell you?"

Callen did not like the way she was dragged into this discussion. Not at all.

"He... we haven't really talked about this. I—well, I just let you know how and where to find him. That's it." It didn't sound convincing and Lynne Mulder realized it the moment she'd spoken. That's why she added "Daniels contacted the assistant director of NCIS, a woman. She's around at our ATF headquarters, I think. So yes, they suspect you're not playing the regular play. Maybe we should all stay... under the radar for some time."

Carter studied her for some seconds and although she felt nerves kicking in, she never looked away.

"Perhaps you're right," Blake Carter admitted. He glared at Callen, switched his gaze to Williams who just shook his head "Nothing. Like I said, not wired. Can't find anything else either."  
Williams let his gaze go over the former CIA agent and knew Callen would always be the one who CIA admired. He had a certain something which too many agents lacked, including himself.

All were silent for some long seconds when Carter made a decision. "You're right, Mulder. It's time we stay low. So let's get out of here. Leave this guy in here."

"What are you suggesting, boss?" Larry asked.

"Let's say reports tell this ATF agent we know as Chris Brennan attacked agent Mulder, again. He tries to escape, they fight. And that is why agent Mulder in here shoots him in self-defense."

The gasp came from Lynne Mulder, though she didn't speak. Neither did Callen. For some milliseconds he lost grip of his cool and it was exactly that what Lynne Mulder caught. Still, Callen's mind raced to find a positive way out. So far he couldn't think of any.

Carter addressed the two men who were in here first. "You two, start your reports. We'll try and make sure everything is on screen as solid prove. Have to work on the audio later on, though."

o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)

 **Los Angeles || local police station**

He entered the small LAPD community police station and flashed one of his most charming smiles at the desk officer, whose name badge said his name was Terrence Ward.

"I'm here for a..." Deeks took a random paper file map which had been in Kensi's go-bag forever, so it seemed. Never mind it was empty, this was the best option they came up with to get nearer to Callen and Lynne Mulder. Deeks continued without looking the other man in the eyes, "Chris Brennan. Arrested some hours ago and demanding to see his attorney. That'll be me, Martin Deeks, by the way, mister Ward. Tell me, do you have a place for Brennan and me to have a, well, a more private conversation?"

He sure hoped they were in time. So far, nobody left or entered this building which they carefully observed all the time, which meant Callen and Mulder were still inside.

Deeks' telephone lines were open and Sam and Kensi were only seconds away.

"Please do follow me, mister Deeks," the young officer said. He never even checked any credentials as he was well aware that there was a jailed, the only one right now, in fact, called Brennan inside.

The doors were open and some minutes later Deeks heard how another door opened as well.

"Carter doesn't trust her either. Right?"

"Doesn't mean a thing. He'll make sure she's found being guilty of killing a federal agent. Same may go for Williams. He knows too much."

"Not in here, I suppose?"

"Not sure. Come up with a good plan and Carter will listen."

All those remarks were recorded through his telephone, still, it never carried real evidence during a federal hearing.

-"Guys, I could get some assistance in here," Deeks said aloud. He meant it for his team members outside this office, yet the two men who just walked by overheard him too. He grimaced when he realized it wasn't the wisest, however, he could give it a try.  
"Can any of you help me with disabling the video system in this room? Since I certainly intend to have a complete private conversation in here.

Both men shook their heads and after an obligate nod from Deeks' side, it was the young and innocent looking desk officer was helpful as ever. Vids out in Deeks' room and look at this, from the other interrogation room the systems were taped.  
Not that Deeks could watch what happened, but he was ready and about to interfere, although Sam had just told him to wait.

"I'll leave two guys for you," Deeks said. "They're innocently working on reports of a situation that is about to happen. One small, dark haired male person. Button-down shirt in pale yellow, jeans, sneakers, 'bout 40 years old or so. Another, male too, looking innocent. Early fifty I'd say, brown polo shirt, an expensive one I suppose, with that guy on a horse and a, well, you know? Black or dark brown jeans as well and loafers".  
He started jabbering and he knew it.  
"Never mind. I eavesdropped and whatever they were discussing... Blake Carter is literally ordering a homicide and well, we can't let this happen guys. So, you get your asses in here within a minute . Butts," he corrected himself, realizing he meant Kensi and Hidoko too.

That's when he got on his feet and got his gun from its holster.

o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)

 _ **minutes before**_

Blake Carter put his gun on the table and his voice was soft yet menacing. "May I remind you, agent Callen, that you were about to escape?"

Callen shook his head while at the same time Williams wacked him on his forehead with the butt of his gun. It took him some seconds to more or less recover.

"Take the gun, agent Mulder, and shoot him," said Carter.

Her eyes widened and she shook her head. "No," she whispered.

Callen exchanged looks with her and it amazed her to see him more confident already and there was some authority in his gaze as well. Callen wanted to convince her that she hád to do what they wanted her to do. Without using words. Because he now realized that the only other option was that Williams and Carter decided to kill her first, then him.  
At least now she might have a chance to survive. Besides, if she had a lousy shot, he'd survive anyway, and with a gun she could eliminate Williams as well.

Callen wiped away the blood from his face. With Williams' gun still drawn and ready to be used against either of them, Callen imagined she was hesitating. What if he really attacked and took the weapon from her?

No time to think.  
It was far too cramped for a real fight.

Her hands were shaking but only barely and she looked him straight into the eyes. Right until her "I'm sorry."

Because that was when he bit his lower lip, swallowed away the bile that rose and shut his eyes.

Waiting for the inevitable.

o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)

He was about to open the door when the shot cracked. It sounded louder than Deeks expected and he scolded himself. If he'd talked faster or explained less, he would've been in time and prevented this.

At least he shot the man with the gun. And at least, Lynne Mulder was good at what she did as she prevented Blake Carter from getting away. Her shot made it impossible to run off for the man they all were after.

"Deeks... need an ambulance."

"You bet we do. Got that, Eric? We both hit target, the Mulder-agent and I. Dunno what our team mates did."

True, there were no other shots fired except for the one he fired and the ones from Lynne Mulder.

"Damn Callen, they sure knew how to hit you," Deeks remarked.

Callen barely heard the softly spoken "Callen? I… I'm so sorry" from Lynne Mulder. She was near his side, still carrying the gun that wasn't hers. "How bad is it?"  
He shook his head and let his right hand go over his left side. It came back, covered with blood. "I'm hit."

This time, she closed her eyes for only a small amount of time. When she opened them again, there were tears where Callen never expected them. "You did what you had to do."

Deeks stood and watched his team leader. "Wait. This is day what, two, after you were cleared for field work? You're telling me that you managed to get shot, again? What are you, too sloppy for the job you're doing?"  
He more or less chuckled on his own words. "Damn, Callen. How bad?"

Callen was halfway to a shrug but groaned when his shoulder hurt like it did some two weeks ago.

"He'll need an ambulance, agent Deeks."

"Detective." Deeks now turned his attention to Sam and Hidoko. "You'd better get those twos away in an ambulance, guys." He motioned towards Williams and Carter. I'll see if I can arrange LAPD guards near their hospital rooms."

Carter managed to send Callen a sly smile. "Perhaps you'll need some company while you're hospitalized, special agent G. Callen. I can arrange… well, people who don't really talk."

Lynne Mulder looked the man straight into the eyes. "Is that a threat, Carter?"

"Why, of course not. I am absolutely sure that your man knows exactly what I meant."

This time, Lynne Mulder shook her head. "He's not 'my' man, nor 'our' man. In fact, he is just someone I worked with. And I am absolutely sure that for the time being, you will not be able to arrange anything or anyone at all".

Sam sent an appreciative smile at her, then made the medics take Carter away from the room, followed by Hidoko.

There was a slow clap from Deeks who'd really liked the way her response came. "Great speech, Mulderette."

Callen just closed his eyes and smiled slowly and briefly. _"Mulderette…". His voice was less clear than usually "Great shot too. I just want to thank you for going with me through these rough times. I'm sorry, really, for all this — mess."_

Her smile was just as brief and sad as well. "Guess you will need some safekeeping while you're in hospital."

In the old days, Callen knew for sure Sam would offer him a stay in his place. But nowadays? The small boat he owned was hardly large enough for the big guy himself.  
It surprised them all to hear Sam say "And after that. A safe place to stay, I mean."

Callen tiredly just agreed.

o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)

 **Los Angeles || Dalwood Avenue, 5 days later**

Nightmares weren't strange to Callen and he understood too well that this was what Lynne Mulder suffered from as well. He understood she needed her rest.  
Callen moved his hurting body to the other side of the king size bed in this safe house. His hushing sounds and caressing her hair only made her calm down but it woke her in her sleep as well.

"We need some sleep, you know," Callen whispered in a voice so low in in case it was picked up by any trackers. He simply pulled her closer and she hummed in the most satisfying way he could think of.

For now, they both were safe.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading!_


End file.
